This invention relates to a macroanalyzer, particularly, a macroanalyzer which is able to cancel errors caused by a solar slit member through which an X-ray signal passes.
As a conventional analyzer for analyzing an element in a small portion of a metal member, such as slab plate, the X-ray microanalyzer is very well known. However, such a microanalyzer is able to easily analyze a very small portion of a sample but it is not able to analyze a whole or substantial portion of a sample. Since said X-ray microanalyzer uses a curved crystal as an X-ray concentration means, an irradiation point of an electronic beam (X-ray generation point), a spectrocrystal and X-ray detector are necessarily located on a Rowland circle. Therefore in case of an unavoidable irregular portion located on a surface of the sample, for example, a big sample, the X-ray generation point is slipped from the Rowland circle whereby it is very difficult to carry out X-ray detection. Further in case of multi-elements analysis, a part of the Rowland circle is located below a surface of the sample consequently it is not possible to carry out an analysis of the big sample.